Elastomeric (e.g., rubber, etc.) parts may be fabricated by molding the part over a mandrel. However, it may be difficult to remove an elastomeric part from the mandrel after molding due to vacuum, frictional, and constrictive forces which cause the part to cling to the mandrel, particularly when such elastomeric parts are elongated, thin-walled, and reinforced.